


Can Nobody Hear Me?

by Applefall



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Deaf, M/M, Sign Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 16:39:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2628824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applefall/pseuds/Applefall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick's never been able to hear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can Nobody Hear Me?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if any of this is incorrect don't kill me.

Patrick didn't see the world the same as others. Or, he didn't hear it the same as others. Since his birth he had known he was different. Patrick couldn't hear. He's never heard a bird sing, never heard his mother's voice. He's never heard water trickling, and never heard others speak. His world was silent and terrifying.

He didn't have friends. No one could even communicate with him, except for his parents who knew sign language. That was how he spoke, with his hands instead of his voice. It stayed this way until his senior year of high school, when a new boy arrived in his class.

Though he couldn't hear he was still given paper work, because he could read just fine. He didn't even notice the new boy arriving until he felt a tap on his shoulder. A tanned boy looked down at him, chocolate eyes wide. His mouth moved and then stopped, waiting for something.

Patrick swallowed and made the hand sign he used when he was explaining he couldn't hear.

The boy furrowed his brow for a moment and then seemed to understand. He gave him a Cheshire Cat grin, and then pulled out a piece of paper. He turned in his seat and scrawled something. ' _I'm Pete Wentz._ ' Pete showed him the slip of paper. Patrick smiled at the effort to communicate. Not many people cared.

' _Patrick Stump._ ' Patrick wrote back in his childlike scrawl.

' _I'm going to learn sign language, for you._ ' Pete answered back, smiling wide. Patrick felt his eyes growing wet at the promise. No one had ever attempted to learn sign language for him.

* * *

Pete was true to his word. The next day he greeted Patrick with a simple 'hello.'

* * *

 

It took a year of practicing for Pete to master sign language.

He had trouble sometimes, but the mistakes only served to make Patrick laugh. They'd grown closer through this, becoming best friends. They'd graduated high school and moved in together, and it had to have been the best decision of Patrick's life.

' _You have a beautiful laugh. I wish you could hear it_.' Pete told him one day.

' _I wish I could hear your voice._ ' Patrick answered, punctuating it with a sigh. Pete frowned and turned to Patrick. They'd been watching TV, subtitles on, of course. ' _I bet it's beautiful._ '

' _You're beautiful,_ ' Pete had replied, a smile on his face. Patrick was taken aback. He was just a short and chubby teenager with strawberry blond hair. What was there to like? Pete was tanned and inked, black haired and exotic looking.

' _I'm not_.' Patrick said, hands moving furiously.

Pete's eyes grew dark and he leaned forward, planting his lips on Patrick's. Patrick had never been kissed and he tensed up, surprised. Then he moved his hands up, framing Pete's face. He sighed into his mouth and Pete wrapped his arms around him.

When he pulled away Pete told him, ' _I think I'm in love with you_.'

Patrick smiled and said, ' _I think I'm in love with you too._ ' It was true. His heart swelled and was racing, emotion for Pete overcoming him.


End file.
